L'histoire de deux oiseaux
by Dioxygen
Summary: Ou ce qu'il se passe quand une harpie un peu trop entreprenante vient squatter le nid d'un faucon.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous, ceci est une histoire que j'avais écrite il y a de cela 3 ans je crois, je pense la continuer (voire même la finir) et c'est donc pour cela que je la republie. Bonne lecture !

L'histoire de deux oiseaux.

Ou ce qu'il se passe quand une harpie un peu trop entreprenante vient squatter le nid d'un faucon.

Mihawk était quelqu'un de très matinal. Aussi à cinq heures du matin, il était donc normal qu'il soit déjà levé. Et oui, il devait s'entraîner encore et encore afin de garder son statut de meilleur escrimeur du monde. Bien sûr qu'il était déjà au sommet de son art ! Mais sait-on jamais. Peut-être craignait-il que le jeune escrimeur qu'il avait durement entraîné durant les deux dernières années ne le surpasse. Si vous lui demandez, il vous dira sans doute que cela n'arrivera jamais. Lui, se faire battre par ce jeune homme à la chevelure verte qui n'a aucun sens de l'orientation ? Jamais. Ou alors vous ignorera-t-il. Ce qui est fort probable.

Il se dirigea, tout en s'étirant et s'ébouriffant les cheveux, à travers son manoir. Le calme régnait, seul le bruit de ses pas légers vinrent perturber ce silence de plomb. Ce calme, depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas entendu ? Entre les lamentations de la lolita et les cris de douleur du marimo, il était clair qu'il était inexistant. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux semaines que les deux énergumènes étaient partis, le laissant seul. Car, oui, maintenant le manoir était bien vide sans eux. Au début, c'était génial, il était heureux. Mais, maintenant, il s'ennuyait ferme. Ne plus entendre leurs disputes et leurs jérémiades lui manquaient, même si il ne l'avouerait jamais ouvertement. C'était difficile à admettre, mais c'était ainsi.

Après avoir descendu cinq étages, il arriva dans l'un de ses salons. Une chose lui sauta au yeux : la vitre. Elle était brisée. Il y avait, aussi, des plumes et du sang partout. Il suivit des yeux le parcours des débris de verre.

Et là, il la vit. Elle était installée bien confortablement dans l'un de ses canapés. Elle abordait un visage fermé et semblait être en pleine réflexion. Elle avait les serres et les ailes croisées. Elle fronçait les sourcils. Mihawk se posa comme première question non pas « Qui est-elle et que fait-elle chez moi ? » mais bien « Pourquoi fait-elle cette tête-là ? ». La belle harpie le vit.

Monet en avait marre de Joker. De lui et de ses missions excentriques. Bien sûr, elle avait pour lui une loyauté sans faille. Mais trop, c'est trop ! Elle était libre quand même ! Elle voulait des vacances, elle ! Elle était partie sans rien dire à personne. Elle ne savait pas encore combien de temps elle resterait. Elle souhaitait être au calme, dans un lieu paumé ou personne ne soupçonnera sa présence. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle s'était rendue à Lugubra. Quoi de mieux que la demeure d'un grand Corsaire froid comme la mort située sur une île infréquentée par la marine et autres nuisibles. L'endroit parfait. Et puis, elle comptait bien tourmenter un peu ce corsaire. Enfin, pas trop. Elle n'était pas suicidaire non plus.

Il s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose mais fut devancé.

— Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Il avait loupé un truc, ça, c'est sûr.

Il haussa intérieurement les sourcils. En premier lieu, elle avait brisé une vitre, elle était rentrée chez lui, mis sens dessus dessous un de ses plus beaux salons, et maintenant elle lui faisait des reproches !

Ah non. Ça ne se passerait pas comme ça.

Ignorant superbement sa remarque, il lui lança d'une voix dangereuse :

— Qui es-tu, jeune fille ?

Bien sûr qu'il ne savait pas qui elle était. Elle n'était qu'un pion de Doflamingo. Une arme, rien de plus.

— Monet, juste, Monet...


	2. Chapter 1

L'histoire de deux oiseaux.

Ou ce qu'il se passe quand une harpie un peu trop entreprenante vient squatter le nid d'un faucon.

Mihawk ne dit rien de plus. Après tout, il s'en fichait pas mal de qui elle était finalement. Ça ne l'avançait pas à grand chose, lui, il voulait juste qu'elle s'en aille.

— Bien, tu vas me faire le plaisir de partir, maintenant.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Bien trop occupée à observer toutes les œuvres qui se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque du rapace. Et qu'est-ce qu'il y en avait ! Elle ne pensait pas que cet homme puisse être intéressé à ce point par les livres.

Par contre, ce qu'elle ne vit que trop tard, c'est Mihawk s'approcher lentement d'elle, beaucoup trop lentement.

Ce que la gamine l'énervait ! Un coup elle était sérieuse et juste après elle était émerveillée par des vieux bouquins. Il avait du mal à la cerner. Et puis, On n'ignorait pas le grand Dracule Mihawk de la sorte sans en subir les conséquences. Il lui saisit brusquement la gorge et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Il lui lança d'une voix calme et froide :

— J'ai horreur que l'on m'ignore. Mais ce que j'aime encore moins, c'est que l'on me fasse répéter. Pars.

Quoi, qu'elle parte ? Hors de question. Elle avait mis beaucoup trop de temps à trouver cette île pour repartir maintenant. En plus, elle s'était coupée en brisant sa fenêtre ! Bon, d'accord, son logia l'avait guérie quelques secondes plus tard, mais tout de même ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle allait dire à Joker ? Ah non, elle ne partirait pas. Et elle comptait bien lui faire comprendre.

Elle se lécha délicatement les lèvres et se déroba de son emprise en se transformant en neige. Son pouvoir était vraiment utile dans ce genre de situation. Certes, elle n'était pas dans son élément, mais elle pouvait lui tenir tête, elle en était sûre.

Alors, comme ça, la gamine avait un fruit du démon. Cela ne l'étonna que très peu. Après tout, rien qu'à voir sa morphologie, il avait tout de suite deviné qu'elle n'était pas qu'une simple femme-oiseau. Ça non. Et cela promettait d'être intéressant.

Monet fonça sur lui dans l'espoir vain de le griffer. Mais Mihawk l'esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle retentit son coup mais il l'esquiva encore une fois. Elle n'était pas si faible quand même ! Si ?

Elle se changea en monstre de neige et chargea. Œil de faucon dégaina Kogatana. Il ne comptait pas s'en servir, mais elle était allée trop loin.

Ainsi, quelques secondes plus tard, Mihawk sorti vainqueur. Deux coups de son crucifix et elle était à terre. Pathétique.

«Faible». C'est le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit de la harpie. Elle n'avait même pas été fichue de lui faire une seule égratignure ! En plus, il n'avait même pas mis toute sa puissance... Son logia la régénéra difficilement. Il possédait le haki. Elle était un des meilleurs éléments de Joker pourtant !

La voix de Mihawk raisonna, la sortant de ses réflexions :

— Pars, c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis.

— Non.

Il contint son étonnement. Il avait mal entendu. Enfin, il espérait. Elle releva la tête et ancra son regard d'oiseau de proie dans celui du faucon. Ses yeux, si semblables aux siens le suppliaient en silence. Il avait bien entendu, oui. Et là, il comprit qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à ça. Mais, il avait sa fierté quand même !

Et puis, il se dit que, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Elle avait l'air plus intelligente que Zoro et Perona réunis. Et puis, il l'avait vaincue facilement. Certes, elle n'était pas un oisillon sans défense, il le savait. Les coups bas, elle devait bien connaître. Il allait devoir être constamment sur ses gardes, s'il acceptait bien sûr. Elle continuait de le regarder sans ciller. Il lâcha un soupir imperceptible.

— Soit.

Sur ces mots, il sortit d'un pas nonchalant.

Elle devait vraiment être convaincante pour qu'il ait accepté si facilement. Ou alors il n'était pas aussi froid que ce tout le monde dit. Ouais, non. Elle était juste très convaincante.

Il arriva dans sa cuisine. Le faucon se servit un verre de vin rouge. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait accepté. Mais c'est trop tard pour revenir sur sa parole. Il était un homme d'honneur.

Maintenant que la mioche était là, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait faire. Il n'avait plus envie de s'entraîner. Tout ça lui avait juste filé un bon mal de crâne. Trop tard pour se recoucher, il était six heures. Il n'allait pas laisser la petite toute seule, de toute façon. Dieu sait ce qu'elle ferait pendant qu'il dormirait. C'est étrange, mais, quand il avait "gentiment reçu" le sabreur et la fille aux fantômes en son sein, il n'avait pas éprouvé autant de méfiance à leur égard. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

Ah oui, voilà : il avait oublié de lui demander pourquoi elle était chez lui. Enfin, elle ne lui avait pas dit.

Quand il revint dans son salon avec son verre, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Toujours assise en tailleur, sur le même tapis où il l'avait laissée, en plein milieu du salon. Elle réfléchissait encore.

— Pourquoi es-tu là ?

— Je me suis perdue, simplement.

OK, niveau mensonge, on faisait mieux. Néanmoins il ne releva pas pour autant et termina son verre de vin d'une traite.

Craignant un interrogatoire, elle se leva sans plus de cérémonie, lui tourna le dos et s'apprêta à sortir.

— Où vas-tu comme ça ?

— Tu poses toujours autant de questions ?

— Seulement quand je veux une réponse.

Elle posa une aile sur sa bouche et pouffa discrètement. Ce qu'il pouvait être parano ! Elle se retourna et lui dit dans un doux sourire :

— Ufufufufu... Je ne vais pas rester indéfiniment dans ce salon, tu ne crois pas ? Je vais juste visiter un peu.

Elle n'avait pas tort.

Elle claqua la porte. Mihawk regrettait déjà de l'avoir prise sous son aile.


End file.
